All the Small Things
by 13animenurd13
Summary: "True care, truth brings. I'll take one lift,"  As you hugged and cried into Dino's jacket, you came upon a realization as to why you called out Dino's name and thought about him the whole time the man had had you captive. You loved Dino.    DinoxReader


**All the Small Things**

**Song: All the Small Things by Blink182**

**Pairing: ReaderxDino**

_"All the small things,"_

You giggled as you texted Dino. You knew he was having a hard time with his job, and as his best friend it was your job to make sure he continued smiling. It wasn't easy having a clumsy Mafia boss as a friend, so even the smallest things mattered.

_Keep on trekking Dino! You can do it! You're a mighty dinosaur!- (Y/N)_

You flipped your (f/c) phone closed and place it in your jeans pocket. You continued licking your strawberry ice cream, a smile prominent on your face.

Dino flipped his phone open and smiled as he read your text message. Chuckling he texted back.

_Hehe.~ Thanks (Y/n) :) When I see you we'll have a RAWR of a time! :P_

You giggled, knowing full well Dino would keep his promise.

A week later you pulled Dino onto a roller coaster. You clenched his hand as the cart dropped down the steep hill. "AHH!" You screamed while Dino just laughed. After many more steep drops, and you squeezing the life out of Dino's hand, you shakily exited the ride while clinging to him.

Laughing Dino directed you to the haunted house.

"D-D-Dino! You know i'm afraid of ghosts!" You gripped his hand tighter.

He smirked. "I know. You need to face your fears and stop being a baby!" He dragged you into the haunted house.

"No!"

He squeezed your hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, I won't let go of your hand."

You nodded. Inside was dark, so dark that you couldn't even see in front of your face. "D-dino?" You whispered. There was no answer. "Dino!" The hand that was holding yours disappeared. You shook in fright as a ghost popped up and howled at you. "KYAHHH!" You ran in the opposite direction, ignoring the employee dressed as the ghost's protests of going the wrong way. You shrieked when you saw a vampire and ran some more. You rounded a corner and bumped into a zombie. "HIEEEK!"

The zombie grabbed you.

You paled, realizing that employee's weren't supposed to touch customers. "P-p-please l-let go!" The grip on your arm tightened and you cried out.

The zombie smirked revealing yellow teeth. He dragged you away, holding a hand to your mouth to prevent you from screaming.

You growled and bit his hand.

The man, whom you now dubbed as an assassin, smacked you hard across the face.

The force sent you flying into a wall and you slid down it.

The zombie smirked. "Much better. Just stay quiet and be a good hostage. Chiavarone will be here shortly."

You glared at him, (e/c) iris's sparkling in rebellion.

He grinned. "More fun for me.~" The zombie grabbed you by your (l/s) (h/c) hair.

You whined in pan and gripped his hands.

He punched you in the gut, then threw you against a wall.

You groaned as you slid down the wall, fully stunned. You could feel a warm liquid drizzle into your eyes. You closed them tiredly.

The man pulled out a switch blade and slashed at your clothes, and in the process he cut up your skin.

You screamed out in pain and tried to punch him in the face, but the man merely caught your fist. "Stop it!"

The man laughed darkly and made a move for your shorts.

You hissed at him and cried when you found your hands bound together by something. You tried to lift your head to smack against his, but you couldn't move. Your whole body was on fire.

The man got your shorts off.

You panicked and with the last amount of air you could muster to scream you yelled, "DINO! HELP!"

The man raised his hand in preparation to strike you.

You closed your eyes ready for pain. When none came, you opened your eyes and saw Dino with his whip wrapped around the mans hands. "D-d-d-dino..." You whimpered.

His eyes made contact with yours and he bristled in rage. '_How dare this assassin try and use you to get to him!' _His eyes saddened as they looked upon your battered form again. "I'm so sorry (Y/n) I should of never let go of your hand, I just wanted to tease you a bit..."

You smiled tiredly in forgiveness. Hell you were **EXTREMELY** pissed off at him, but you just didn't have it in you to stay mad at him.

Dino sighed and turned his attention back to the man, who was now a very pale white color. Dino smirked wickedly.

Romario came up from behind you and placed a blanket over you. He then proceeded to cover your eyes and ears. After a couple of minutes, Romario removed his hands and you were tackled delicately into a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" His shoulders shook as you hugged him back.

_"True care, truth brings."_ _"I'll take one lift,"_

As you hugged and cried into Dino's jacket, you came upon a realization as to why you called out Dino's name and thought about him the whole time the man had had you captive. You loved Dino.

_"You're right, best trip, best trip."_

You smiled as Dino treated your wounds clumsily. Even with what happened, you were happy you were together. You had fun and realized your feelings for your best friend.

_"Always I know, you'll be at my show."_

You smiled behind the curtain as it was your turn to go out onto the stage. You shakily stepped out in your costume knowing Dino was watching. You were dressed in a purple and black medieval dress with your (h/c) hair braided neatly. You preformed your role as Juliet.

_"Watching, waiting, commiserating."_

Dino smiled as he watched you, He knew you didn't want the role since you were as clumsy as him. He really pitied you right now as you tripped during the play.

_"Say it aint so, I will not go. Turn the lights off, carry me home!"_

You glared at the wall in Dino's room. Clenching your fists you reread the note he had left for you.

_(Y/n)! Wen't to Japan! Reborn called me to train my little brother! Sorry! When I get back in a year or two we'll get together for your special day! Sorry again! -Dino_

You threw the note to the other side of the room shaking angrily. Your (e/c) eyes watered in anger sadness and betrayal. You fell to the floor sobbing. "THAT FUCKING BRONCO! WHY DID HE LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME? HE PROMISED!" You howled in agony, drawing the attention of Dino's men.

The entered the room and stood frozen on the spot, never having seen you in so much pain before. They had no idea what to do. You continued to sob.

"WHY DINO? WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHEN I NEED YOU MOST! WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHEN YOU KNEW MOM WAS IN THE HOSPITAL? WHY DID YOU LEAVE RIGHT AS SHE DIED?"

The light in Dino's room burned out.

You attempted to get up but your legs wouldn't move. Dino's men worried and fussed over you. "I-I-I wan't to stay here..."

They nodded.

In time you fell asleep and they quietly carried you back to your now empty home.

Dino sighed as a year had gone by. Yawning, he got out the keys to the hotel room he was staying in at Nammimori. He opened the door and stripped his tie.

_"Late night, come home. Work sucks, I know"_

His eyes widened as he saw a vase of (f/c) roses on the table. He grabbed them and smiled fondly at the card perched in it.

_Keep on RAWRING Dino!_

He knew it was you.

_"She left me roses by the stairs. Surprises let me know she cares."_

You sighed as you ignored Dino's message to you again. You placed the flowers on your mothers grave. "Dino you bastard... You chose Vongola over your best friend..." You hung your head low, (h/c) locks covering your face.

_"Say it aint so, I will not go. Turn the lights off, carry me home."_

(Y/n)! I'm sorry! I couldn't come to your mother's death anniversary with you! Tsuna-The Vongola Decimo- needs me to train his cloud guardian for the upcoming Varia battle! I'll make it up to you! I promise!- Dino

You chuckled bitterly as tears flooded down your face.

_"Say it aint so, I will not go. Turn the lights off, carry me home."_

You punched the wall angrily as you listened to Dino's voicemail.

_"(Y/n)! It was awesome! Tsuna and his family totally kicked Varia butt! You should of seen it! you would of loved it! Whoa! I got to go! Tsuna's family is waiting for me to start the celebration! Ciao (Y/n)! See you!"_ The voicemail ended.

You felt your heart crack and your eyes water. Sniffling you went to Aria, the sky arcobaleno's place. You met her a while ago after your mother passed. It was your mother's wish, if she passed away, that you go and live with her best friend and she would treat you like her own daughter. She became a second mother to you.

Gamma and the others immediately recognized you and worried over you as they saw your bloody knuckles and tear strained face.

Growling Gamma pulled you into a tight brotherly hug. "What happened?"

Aria walked out and pulled you away from Gamma, squeezing you tightly as you broke. "M-m-other A-aria... H-h-he!"

Gamma growled knowing it was about the Bronco.

Aria stroked your head.

"HE FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY!" You sobbed into your _mothers_ suit. "DINO COMPLETELY BLEW OFF MY BIRTHDAY TO CELEBRATE WITH THE VONGOLA!"

She hugged you tighter. "Shh... (Y/n) don't cry. I bet he didn't mean it."

You sobbed some more. "N-no! I know the Vongola are important and they had a major victory! But he could of at least of said happy birthday! I didn't even get that!" Your heart cracked fully and Mama heard it.

Scowling Aria kissed your temple. "Shhh... (Y/n) Forget about him. He didn't deserve you anyways."

You nodded and Gamma pulled you away from Aria and kissed your temple in a loving manner.

_"Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill. The night will go on my little windmill."_

You blinked as you pooffed into a meeting room surrounded by the Vongola, failing to notice the wide eyes of a certain person. "W-where am I?" You were tackled by a blonde blob.

"(Y/N)!"

You froze. This voice... it's _his_. "D-d-dino?"

He shook as he held you closer. "Y-y-you're alive! I've missed you!" He looked into your face and realized, it was the past you. "O-oh... Y-you're from the past..."

_'O-oh my! I must be in the future! H-h-he looks so hot! i mean he was hot before, but this is! W-wait.. I'm dead?' _Your facade hardened and you pushed Dino off of you. "Get off me Chiavarone."

He stiffened at the cold tone.

You sent a glare towards the Vongola as you stormed out of the room.

Reborn sighed, already knowing what was going on. '_Dino, you're such an idiot. A woman's heart is fickle.'_

"(Y/n)! WAIT!" Dino grabbed you. "Let me explain the situation your-"

You smacked Dino hard across the face. "NO! NO MORE LET ME EXPLAIN! YOU LEAVE TO JAPAN WITH OUT TELLING ME RIGHT AS MY MOTHER DIES, HECK YOU BLOW OFF MY MOTHER'S DEATH ANNIVERSARY AND! YOU FORGET MY BIRTHDAY! I'M TIRED OF IT!"

He touched his red abused cheek, his eyes widened. "I-I never realized my past self caused you so much pain..."

"YOU NEVER DO!" You turned to leave.

"(Y/n)" Dino spun you around and kissed you.

"!" Your eyes popped out of your head.

Dino held you closely. "(Y/n) I love you. Don't leave me again! P-please..."

You gripped to him as he told you about Byakuran and what happened in the future.

_"Say it aint so, I will not go. Turn the lights off carry me home!"_

When you were returned to the past, Dino barged into your room looking at you wide eyed.

"Dino?" He hugged you and showered you in kisses. "I love you! (Y/n)! I love you!"

Your mouth gapped.

_"Keep your head still still, I'll be your thrill. The night will go on,"_

You had been dating Dino for ten years. Sighing to yourself you slipped on your dress with the help of Kyoko Haru and Aria.

"Oh (Y/n)! Haru is so happy for you!"

You smiled.

Kyoko hugged you. "Dino-kuns a very lucky man."

You blushed.

Aria patted your head. "You'll make a wonderful bride."

You hugged your _mother_ tightly. Your heart accelerated as Gamma walked you down the isle.

Dino smiled and took your hand. "You look ravishing."

You blushed, "S-s-shut up Dino..."

He smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Dino removed your vale and kissed you passionately.

You kissed him back.

"I love you Mrs. (Y/n) Chiavarone."

You smiled and started into his eyes. "I love you too, Mr. Dino Chiavarone."

"_the night will go on my little windmill!_


End file.
